Game Night
by gilesc3
Summary: "You wanted to play, so we're playing." "Oliver, you're really big. And heavy. And sweaty." Just a little one-shot for Spitefire 303. Hope you enjoy!


**AN: Hey guys, so this is my first one-shot, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. I was so thrilled that we reached 400 reviews that I told Spitfire 303 that I would do a prompt for them since they were my 400****th**** reviewer. They wanted 'Felicity and Oliver in a seemly dodgy but completely platonic situation eg they are fight and Digg handcuffs them together'. I wasn't able to put that all together in one, but I hope you all enjoy!**

_Spitefire303, sorry the one shot isn't exactly what you asked for, but this was all I could think of. And the hand cuffs just didn't fit in; maybe next time. Thanks again for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Arrow or DC Comics.**

"Roy, why don't we go get dinner?"

The teenager looked over at Digg, who had stopped sparring with Oliver and Sara at some point, as he was now leaning against Felicity's computer station. And while her 'babies', as she calls them, were running searches or something, she was playing what looked like Candy Crush on her tablet, giving evidence that tonight was one of the rare occasions there wasn't anything going on that the police couldn't handle. Which was nice, as they'd all been stressing since Slade showed his face and Roy was thankful for the time to just relax.

"Uh, sure." He nodded, setting the bow he'd been practicing with down, still horrified at the practice arrows he'd been relegated to.

His aim was getting better, but after he'd killed one of Felicity's monitors, she'd demanded he only use foam-tipped arrows, much to his horror. Oliver and Sara had found the whole thing hysterical, annoying him and making him have to focus his anger on his training; he dared not complain to the blonde tech, though, as she'd used her loud voice and had given him a look more frightening than anything the others could ever pull off, hands down. He'd been terrified of her ever since.

"Not Big Belly Burger. It's giving me a big belly." Felicity said, titling her head back to look up at the man she considered to be like an older, very protective, brother. He smiled down at her and lightly nudged her leg with his foot, always finding her amusing.

"Sushi then?"

"Sushi sounds good." Sara added as she sat down her Bo staff, training apparently done.

"Alright, let's go." Roy grabbed his hoodie and followed the larger man, the two disappearing out the side entrance and leaving the three alone.

"Have the searches found anything?" Oliver asked, moving until he was behind Felicity, leaning forward slightly to see the screen.

The blonde shook her head, ignoring the way his body invaded her personal space, filling the air with the musky smell of him and sweat and making her tongue want to start babbling about his current state. But she'd gotten better; okay, she'd gotten a _little_ better over the last year, so she was able to just clamp her mouth shut and swallow her words, as she really didn't need the embarrassment.

"No. There's been absolutely nothing on the Slade front, which I told you ten minutes ago. It's obvious he has someone working with him, or else I would've found him by now."

Oliver grumbled as he stepped back, heading towards the salmon ladder to work off his frustration. He hated the mind games Slade was playing with him and he just wanted a solid lead that he could follow; he needed to be able to do something, _anything_. But Slade hadn't reappeared and there hadn't been any sightings on him through facial recognition and they didn't know how he was operating or who he was working with, so they were stuck. And he hated it.

"Did you want to work on your training, Felicity?" Sara asked, nodding towards the practice dummy that she'd been helping the other blonde on recently.

"Actually, I was thinking we could play a game." Felicity replied with a little smile, spinning in her chair until she faced the assassin. Sara gave her a bemused look, brows arched as her arms crossed over her chest.

"You want to play a _game_?" Oliver's voice sounded from behind her, his body poised to start swinging. Felicity turned to look at him, her eyes bright as she nodded.

"Mm-hmm. We've been so stressed about Slade that I thought we deserve to have fun. It's all 'grr' around here all the time and it's getting a little taxing. So, are you up for it?" She quirked a brow at him with a smile.

"We need to train, Felicity. We have to be at our best when Slade makes his next move." Oliver said firmly, his hands tightening around the metal pole.

"No, we need a break, Oliver. All of you have been training nonstop for weeks now and you're going to burn out. And I'm actually a little tired of looking at my computer screens, if you can believe it. So we either play a game or I'll go home to catch up on my shows and I'll lock you out of my computers so even if there is a result, you won't be able to access it." Felicity said, standing, hands going to her hips.

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one." Sara said with a choked laugh, amused at the look Oliver was giving the blonde, as if he couldn't believe she would actually say such a thing.

"Felicity—"

"No, you don't get to say my name like that and just expect me to fall in line. At least not tonight. And don't even think prancing around shirtless is going to make me change my mind either. 'Cause it won't mister! I want to play a game." She pointed her finger at him, missing the smirk that slid across Sara's face at her words. The woman really was the brightest, most pure person she'd ever met and Sara was finding she was more and more grateful Oliver had befriended Felicity.

"I do notprance." Oliver muttered angrily, getting an eye roll from his assistant before she turned to grin at Sara.

"So are you up for it?"

"Sure. I haven't played a game in…" She trailed off, the unspoken truth already known to them all.

It'd been years, before the island, that either Sara or Oliver had done something as childish as to play a game. It sent a pang of sadness through Felicity, as she hated the horrors they'd had to live through. But they'd grown stronger were finding their way back; well, Oliver was. Sara was still too wrapped up in her darkness for any light to get in; hopefully that would change with time.

"Great." Felicity beamed and grabbed her tote, pulling a square box out of it and showing it to them. Sara actually laughed and Oliver arched a brow, making the tech blush a little as she pushed the metal tables away to clear a space.

"It was the only game I had that doesn't tend to last hours. I didn't think I'd get very far with Monopoly. And I have an app on my tablet for this." Felicity shrugged as she pulled the matt out.

"C'mon Ollie, you know it'll drive you crazy if there's a ping and Felicity refuses to come back to log into the computers, so you mine as well come play." Sara said as she pulled a tank top on over her sports bra. Oliver sighed heavily and let go of the bar, wondering how he let the two walk all over him. He was Oliver Queen, the Arrow, and yet, they weren't fazed by him at all. Why did he surround himself with such independent and opinionated people?

"Fine."

"Yay." Felicity grinned at him as she stepped out of her shoes, her toes painted a bright pink that distracted him for a second.

"Alright, I've got everything set up." She said as she sat her tablet down and turned on the app, her face bright with delight that they were actually going to do this.

She'd thought they'd argue and just override her, as neither of them were very playful people; but she was thrilled they'd agreed. All she wanted to do was to get them to relax a little and just have some fun, as their lives were stressful enough without them overworking themselves. Hopefully her plan would work and she'd actually get some smiles out of this, maybe even a genuine laugh or two. Fingers crossed.

/*/

"Ha! And you both laughed at my yoga. Who's the most flexible now?"

"I cannot believe I am in this position."

"Oh stop complaining Ollie. You're between two hot women, you should be enjoying this. You know, this would be a lot easier without our clothes on."

"Sara! The clothes are good. They add friction and keep me from falling."

"I can't…okay I got it."

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Felicity, can you—yeah, like that."

"Man, I'm really gonna hurt in the morning. Why'd I suggest this again?"

"You wanted to play, so we're playing."

"Oliver, you're really big. And heavy. And sweaty."

Roy's eyes were wide in shock as he stood just inside the door, his ears assaulted with the sounds of grunts and a strange thudding that he really, really didn't want to investigate. But Diggle was pushing him forward to get inside and he was forced to move, his eyes clamping shut before he was scared for life.

"Oh god, please don't be in the middle of a threesome right now! I can't handle it." He said loudly, cringing as his mind supplied an image he didn't want. Digg snorted from behind him, pushing him forward again until he opened his eyes, frightened at what he might see. But when he got a clear view, he couldn't help his own snort from sounding.

Felicity, Sara, and Oliver were twisted around each other, each trying to keep their feet and hands on the colored circles. Felicity was in a crab-like position with Oliver hovering over her, closer than either of them would ever be normally, while Sarah was entertained between them both, her hands reaching around Felicity to touch the circles while her bottom half was over Oliver's.

"What? We're not—it's just a game!" Felicity said in shock, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed, either from the exertion or embarrassment.

"Twister? How'd you talk them into that?" Digg asked as he sat the drinks down, Roy following suit now that it was safe.

"I thought—okay, Oliver, you really are heavy. Jeez." Felicity grunted as her arms gave out and she landed on the mat with a thump. Oliver just smirked down at her as he stayed in position, wanting to outlast Sara. Felicity grumbled as she wiggled out from underneath them, climbing to her feet and smoothing her shirt down before she grabbed her tablet.

"I thought it'd be nice to just relax. Spin."

"_Left hand yellow."_ The app supplied as she walked over to where the other two were, taking the soda gratefully.

"Can we just make a rule that we never make those kinds of noises in the lair again? I think I might be scared. For life." She rolled her eyes at Roy as she grabbed a container, watching as Oliver struggled to move with Sara wrapped around him.

"Woot! Go Sara!" She grinned as Oliver's arm wavered before his elbow bent and he grunted in annoyance, unable to reach the circle from where he was. Sara grinned and bucked her hips, dislodging him.

"That's cheating! Felicity! She cheated." Oliver complained with a pout, not at all his usual surly self.

"I didn't see anything. Sara's the winner. Come get some food. We'll have a rematch after." Oliver gave her wounded eyes, making Felicity roll hers as she held out his food. Sara just smirked as she sprang to her feet and joined them.

"I was right though. That would've been better with no clothes." She said, smirk widening when Felicity blushed and Oliver nearly chocked on his drink.

"Maybe next time."

**AN: Okay, so I apologize, this was my first one-shot and I wasn't really sure what to do with it. But I hope you liked it anyway and that it wasn't that bad. Review and let me know! Thanks. And if any of you want me to continue, I welcome prompts or suggestions. **_**An Unexpected Life**_** is my main focus, but this was a nice little distraction, so let me know if any of you want something else.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
